


No One Special

by Immicolia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Remix, obsessive stalkery fixations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of a portion of chapter 39 of "Filled to the Brim Again" from Tsukumoya's POV.  In which it's shown just how fixated on Izaya he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rukazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Filled to the Brim Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823627) by [Rukazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya). 



> I asked Ruka... well, technically a year ago, if I could do a remix of the Tsukumoya scene in "Filled to the Brim Again". Because I love Tsukumoya and I love him being an awful little shit and I wanted to write his POV. She gave me her blessing and then I got my shipping all over it... as well as my "Tsukumoya Shinichi is a faceless cyber-thing" headcanon. (and yea I've had this written for a year, I just hesitated at putting it up in a proper archive before I could link to it properly)
> 
> All chatlog dialogue is from "Filled to the Brim Again", although I did mess around with the spacing in spots and cut down the countdown at the end.

Half an hour is cutting things a bit close for his taste, but he supposes that can't be helped. It lends a certain amount of drama to the situation at the very least.

If he could smile he would be. Bouncing from traffic camera to traffic camera, keeping an eye on not only the car that Izaya is seated in but also the one that is swiftly approaching them. The one they don't know about. Not yet anyway. They will soon enough. It's almost close enough to make its move which means he should probably make his.

Yes, thirty minutes is cutting it close but given that it's not his place to get involved thirty minutes is the most time he can manage without having far more influence than he'd like. It's not his intent to _warn_ anyone, that's not his role in any of this and it never will be. He just wants to watch. To watch Izaya especially and he messages Izaya's phone with a thought. Izaya almost immediately popping into his chatroom in response.

 

 _Orihara Izaya_  
What is it.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Haha, good thing I caught you. Wasn't sure if I could make it in time.

 _Orihara Izaya_  
Your point?

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Wow, so testy! Going somewhere? Busy?

 _Orihara Izaya_  
You don't poke me unless you needed to brag.

 

 _So cruel, Orihara. So cruel._ That and a hundred other smart responses are on the tip of his metaphorical tongue but he doesn't say it. He can't get too far off track here. There is a time limit after all. The point. He needs to get to the point. That will be the bigger payoff in the long run anyway.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Gee, you think so highly of me. But this time I have information quite personal to you and if you knew I had it, you'd be dying for more. Heh.

 _Orihara Izaya_  
If you don't have anything further to add, I'm logging off.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Tsk. Fine. It's your life. But let me just ask you one thing. If you had 30 minutes to live from now on, what would you do? Who would you want to be with?

 

He knows that will hook Izaya's attention. Or at least keep him from logging out long enough that there is time for the real action to start. It's a bit hard to keep in focus properly. Traffic cameras aren't ideal, but there isn't really a better alternative. Satellite imagery perhaps, but messing with that involves a sort of risk he's not quite inclined to. So traffic cameras it is. The whole thing playing out excitingly from various (if somewhat awkward and distant) angles as the car Izaya is in is rear-ended and then fired upon, sparking into a car chase.

Izaya still hasn't replied. Probably a little bit too distracted. Best to remind him that he _had_ been in the middle of a conversation. It's rude to simply ignore that.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Come on, entertain me here!

 

Nothing. Waiting is the hardest part sometimes. He has "patience", but only in the sense that usually while waiting for things to play out he normally distracts himself with other happenings. Something he doesn't quite want to do at the moment. Something like this requires as much of his attention as he is willing to give. Full time. From start to finish. No matter what kind of aggravating lulls there may be in the personal action.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Hello~ I'm still waiting. Or you don't know what you would do? Heh, there's no way. The great Orihara Izaya, unable to answer?

 

_Really, Orihara, it's rude to make people wait. Even if you are dying. Oh! Maybe.... It would be disappointing if it happened already but I suppose it is possible...._

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Helloooo. Orihara-san. Are you alive? Or did you already die?

 _Orihara Izaya_  
How much do you know? Answer me! Who's behind that black vehicle?

 

Ah, there he is. There wouldn't be much point in watching otherwise. Or at least, not as intently as he intends to watch.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah, so you are alive. Good! It wouldn't be fun if you died that early.

 _Orihara Izaya_  
Okay. I admit you were right all along. Now tell me what's going on.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
AHAHAHA! What's this again? The great Orihara Izaya coming to ME for information?

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Nice. This is now the second time. You owe me Orihara-san. Though of course, that's only if you live long enough to pay me back.

 _Orihara Izaya_  
Answer my question. How much do you know?

 

He almost wants to laugh. Izaya _always_ asks the wrong questions initially. Oh he comes around eventually, quicker than most people truth be told, and he bluffs so well that any stumbles he might make would be virtually imperceptible to the average person.

But he's not an average person. Izaya needs to remember that.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
How much do I know? That's such a vague question. I know everything after all.

 _Orihara Izaya_  
If you truly know everything, you know exactly what information I want. Cut the crap. Tell me who's behind this and what does he want from me?

 _Orihara Izaya_  
Or is he just after Awakusu-kai?

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Before that, you still haven't answered my question. If you had 30 minutes to live, what would you do?

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah wait. You only have 10 minutes to live now hmm... not much you can do I suppose in your situation.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I guess you can call someone though haha. Who would you call, Orihara-san? I'm waiting for your answer~

 

He turns his full attention to the cameras for a bit while he waits. A car chase with gunfire could be considered interesting enough on its own, although truthfully it's nothing he hasn't seen before. If Izaya wasn't involved it would barely be a blip on his radar.

He tells himself it's not a fixation. He's not prone to that sort of behaviour after all. A fixation, an obsession, that sort of thing implies strong emotion and he's not really capable of that. He's just interested in the things that happen in Ikebukuro.

And Orihara Izaya is almost _always_ at the centre of things that happen in Ikebukuro.

 

 _Orihara Izaya_  
A bomb! There's a fucking time bomb in this car isn't there?

 

Beautiful! Izaya never disappoints. Not when it comes down to something crucial. He'll stumble a bit but he'll never fall.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Bingo! But it's not somewhere you can reach.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Well now that you know, what will you do? The bomb is in the engine. You'll have to stop the car to reach it.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Besides, do you even know which wires to cut? Haha, I doubt you're a bomb specialist even with your vast knowledge, Orihara-san.

 

He's studied every possibility multiple times in the few moments between messages and there really _is_ nothing that can be done. Truthfully, he's not quite sure how he feels about this. ( _Nothing. Orihara is no more or less special than anyone else._ ) Izaya dying is a very likely (the _most_ likely) possibility and maybe the thought gives him the slightest twinge of disappointment at most. There are so few people he can talk to that know enough so he can manage to _not_ wind up inadvertently influencing things. He'd miss that if it were gone.

Then again, Izaya also has more lives than a proverbial cat. It's just as likely that he might come out of this if not entirely unscathed then at least alive.

He won't admit it, but he is rooting for the latter.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh and by the way. You have five minutes to live. What will you do now?

 _Orihara Izaya_  
Who's behind this? Tell me!

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah, so desperate. But with only five minutes to live, what good will that information do for you?

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Don't you want to use your valuable time to... perhaps spend it with someone you want? Don't humans have flashbacks at their dying moments?

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh wait, you're not really physically dying so I guess not really. Haha. But still! I'm honored that you're spending your final dying moment with me.

 

There's something _right_ about that. He _likes_ the idea of being the last "person" Orihara Izaya speaks to before his inevitable death. It's unlikely there is anyone who quite understands Izaya like he does anyway.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
It's the final countdown of a human life, and nothing is more beautiful. Don't you agree, Orihara-san?

 

And he will run that countdown in a sense (even if the clock will doggedly tick away even without his announcing it), smooth and precise, although he will never let on exactly _how_ precise. Izaya still isn't exactly aware of how he comes about his information and it's starting to look like he never will. Which is fine. It's really for the best that no one knows exactly what he is.

He'll still count down the minutes while the two cars careen their way through the city streets. Minutes to seconds, steady and even. Carefully prodding: "who will you call? Is there anyone? Anyone at all? Or is it just me to watch the end of your life."

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
10 seconds!

 

_You'll never say, will you, Orihara. You'll stubbornly never admit that there is no one._

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
5 seconds~ Oops or is that 4? Hmm

 

_There is only me._

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
3 seconds~

 

He feels the slightest little crackle at the edge of his awareness in the fraction of a fraction of a second before the engine of the car Izaya is in explodes. He blames that for the strangely _off_ sensation that slinks through him. It's simply the odd buzz of interference from being a little bit too close to a bomb going off. Not disappointment at the thought that Izaya _did_ try to make a call at the last moment.

He watches for a moment while the car skids and crashes. As the men in the other car open fire. Everything seen though the grey and grainy filter of a nearby security camera, but even still it's fairly obvious that the awful dark slick leaking from behind the car's doors likely isn't oil.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Orihara-san~ Are you there? Did the car explode yet?

 

As if he isn't already precicely aware, but Izaya doesn't need to know that.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Did I forget to mention that I think the time bomb was also set so that it would explode if you made a call on your phone too? Or maybe I just timed my countdown wrong. Hmm...

 

Not that there was even the slightest chance of his countdown being wrong. But Izaya doesn't need to know that either.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah whichever. Did you die now? How lame. I expected some more fun out of this. I mean, seriously. Orihara-san, you just lost the game! Haha. Haha!

 

Despite the fact that it was one of the likely calculated outcomes it's still strange to consider. Maybe that's why he keeps sending messages. Even if they're not quite his usual level of smooth mockery. Even if there is a ragged sort of edge to him that Izaya would likely latch on to and dig at if he saw.

But then, Izaya may never see any of these messages.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

 

That's not panic. He's not disturbed by the thought. It's just to get a reaction. Orihara Izaya isn't likely to take that sort of mockery lying down.

He'll be pissed when he finally notices. It'll be amusing. Especially amusing to watch Izaya attempt to fight back. And, hell, he's earned a little something in return.

 

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah well, since you've lost the game now, I might as well tell you what you wanted to know. The man behind this is Yadog-

 

There's another one of those awful crackling hisses of interference, this one a bit worse than the last and sending an awful sort of twitch through him. Orihara's phone no longer connected to his chatroom and he ignores the quiet uneasiness that is only growing more and more intense as he shifts view around. Security camera to traffic camera to the phone of some bystander recording the wreckage. Watching as police and ambulances and fire trucks make their expected appearance and cordon the area, extracting bodies from the wreckage.

He won't admit to being relieved at the realization that Orihara Izaya is somehow managed to survive. Satisfied, perhaps. Pleased that there will be another discussion between them someday. But otherwise he won't admit that it matters to him.

Izaya is no one special, after all.


End file.
